Dicing with Death Episode 071
Genie Salwag Part 1 of episode is about Genie Salwag. She dies. Georg Part 2 of episode starts with Georg Character Creation. In part 3 the adventure starts. Day 1 Georg steps off the boat in Whiteshore in the middle of the day. He had departed a month or two ago from Tides End, Solum. Georg discovers that slavery is alive and well in Arcadia, seeing many people wearing bronze collars. After visiting the markets, Georg makes his way into a tavern with a 3 Seashell sign. He orders some wine from the slave bartender. Georg only has 8 silver left, and is worried he won't hear rumours here. Georg is warned not to get too close to the Shadow Mountains. Georg is also informed of a Halfling Village to 20 miles south west. Georg leaves Whiteshore and heads west. Four hours into his journey he comes across a cart stopped in the road. He finds six slaves trapped in the back of the wagon, the 80s driver dead. Georg finds 35 gold and a letter on the dead driver. The letter details the order for the six slaves, signed Morrin. The slave that speaks to Georg is an Akuban named Reptar. A former mercenary, captured in war. Georg unchains the slaves, and sets them free. But they still have the save collars around their necks. Reptar insists that Georg is their new master. 3 of the other slaves are named Ranolie, Orwell, Ulmad. Georg, failing to continues the slaves otherwise, continues west towards the Halfling Village, with the slaves following. The group eat all of Georg's rations, before continueing west, the slave following. That evening they arrive at the Halfling Village. Georg tries to make friends with a halfing, Marigold, but she says her home is too small for Georg or his slaves to enter. Georg casts enlarge on the halfling, claiming that he was trying to shink himself and got the spell backwards. The halfing calls Georg a sorcerer and says his kind aren't taken kindly to around here. The halfing demands to be returned to her normal size, but Georg lies and says the growth is permanent. The halfling rushes off down the street, yelling out that 'The Wizards are coming' over and over. Georg just goes into Marigold's empty house and makes some cinnamon tea. While the tea is being made, three halflings march up to the house. Georg offers them tea, but it is knocked out of his hand with a sword. The halflings demand Georg leave town. Georg leaves the house and sees Marigold and a gaggle of other halfings, including a cleric. Marigold is in a panic, worried Georg killed her grandson. Georg acts panicked about the idea of a killer and casts colorspreay, knocking unconscious Marigold. the cleric and another halfling. The rest of the halflings flee. Georg tells Reptar to have the slaves carry the unconscious halfings into the house. Georg goes back to make more tea. The unconscious halfings wake up shortly afterwards, and Georg serves them tea. Georg asks the cleric about the shadow mountains 15 miles away. The cleric warns Georg that the mountains are dangerous, and that no one has ever climbed them. That the mountains were formed 1500 years ago during the cataclysm. Georg and the slaves spend the night in the church. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes